ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1:The Elf,The Ninja and The Beastmen Army.
The ninja meet princess Alice Elfgale and find out about a new threat. Plot Screen zooms in to a TV on which talks about the Ninjas win over The Ice Army and The Pyrus Viperins. Reporter:Good Morning,Ninjago!We got a kind of an event last days here in Ninjago!We were attacked by Ice Soldiers and Snakes made out of fire!And the Ninja were there to protect us! And here they are!Today in INTERVIEWS WITH A STAR!So Ninja how did you managed to save the day again? Lloyd:With our powers and efforts we managed to defeat them,right guys? Kay:You gotta know!We are awesome! Zane:I won't say we're awesome,maybe that were extraordinary! Jane:Is that a camera!?Nobody said we are on air!!I got stage fright!!I'am gonna faint! Nya:It's no big deal,I will make him wake up,someone give me an glass of water! Cameraman:Here!(Gives Nya a glass of water) Nya:(She drinks the water in the glass)Ahh...That was refreshing! Lloyd:Wait wasn't she supposed to trow the water at Jay? Kay:Wait for iit.....! Nya:Wake up,Jay!(Nia hit Jay with the glass in the head) Jay:Ou...Ouch!!Why did you trow a glass at me!?(Said Kay,Cole,Zane and Lloyd:Hahahahah!!That was comedy gold,Jay! Reporter:So,what are you gonna do now,that you saved the world? Cole:I think we'll be back to our usual life,playing video games,relaxing and saving the day! Reporter:You heard here first,folks of Ninjago!The Ninja are saving the day and now are playing video games! Screen zooms out to an desert-like town,a girl watching the TV news about the ninja. Girl:"Ninja....." Beastman 1:"There is she!!Don't let her get away!"(A beastman walks towards the girl) Girl:Oh no.....how did they found me? Beastman 2:You'd better rush than talking to yourself,princess!" Now The Theme Song! Back at the monastery,the ninja were just relaxing until someone knocked at the door....... Kay:C'mon Zane,don't lose to the idiot of Jay! Cole:Yeah,Beat him good! Jay:Ahem!Do you know that I can hear you,no? Nya:Yeah,Yeah!Shut up and beat him,sweetie! Jay:Sweetie?Did you said.... Kay:And Zane won! Nya:I know Jay would fall for it! Jay:Ow,C'mon! Kay:good move,sis,good move! is heard knocking at the Monastery's door. Lloyd:(Walks towards the door and open it)Who is it!? the girl from the desert,who fainted on the Monastery's floor,she was dressed strange,had green eyes,blonde hair and pointy ears Lloyd:Nya!I would need a little healing powers of yours! All the other ninja:We need to help her fast! Up at the monastery guest room... Lloyd:Nya,is the powers done already!? Nya:It would be until now if you'd stop asking me 'It's ready?It's Ready?'! Lloyd:All right I'll stop! Wu enters the room a bit unknown to the situation that was happening in his own monastery... Wu:What is going on here? Lloyd:A girl visited us,but how I opened the door,she fainted! Wu:Nya,is the powers done already? Nya:You would let me do my job or not!? Girl:Umm.....(The girl starts regaining her conscience) Kay:Shhh...she is waking up! Girl:Where I am? Lloyd:You're at the Monastery,what happened to you? Girl:I am the princess of the elf kingdom Elfdale,My name is Alice Elfdale! Wu:Hmmm...Elfdale....that name sounds familiar....I know!It is an old legend. The Ninja:A legend? Lloyd:What is that legend you're talking about Master Wu? Wu:My father,The First Spinjitzu Master told me and my brother a story...Years ago,The First Master of Spinjitzu was called to a kingdom full of elves from Ninjago .But when he got there he has found out that evil beings knew as Beastmen.The Beastmen were defeated by The First Master of Spinjitsu and our family got a powerful ally,the kingdom of Elgale. Lloyd:Then what brings you here,Princess? Alice:Well....It all started last morning.It was an special coronation ceremony,I was going to become queen....but the Beastmen returned. Jay:No way!How could they survive after the battle with the First Spinjitzu Master? Cole:Shhh,Jay!I want to hear were this story's going! Alice:They attacked us....they kidnapped my father and the rest of the kingdom,but I managed to escape,I thought I should go and meet with the family that helped us all those long 100 years ago....But I was chased by two goons of the Beastmen army.....they hit me.....and that's when I managed to enter the Monastery.... ????:YAHAHAHAHOHAHAH!!WE HAD CAME GUAAH!!(Two Beastmen are laughing while riding motorcycles) Kay:Are those the two goons who chased you,princess? Alice:How did they'd found me so fast? Cole:They don't look that powerful trough!Hey puppies!!Wanna play?(Blasting trough the door) Beastmen 1:The name's Razor!!And he's Blazer!!You're gonna go down,Ninja!! Kay:Cole,We'd better fight those guys as a team,they are kind of powerful-looking. Lloyd:Kay's right,Cole!If we fight we need to fight as a team! Razor:Blah,Blah,Blah!!We are fighting or mumbling ninja? Kay:Oh,It's on,Puppy! tries to hit Razor,but it deflected its attack,then Razor smashing Kay into the Monastery's mural Wu:Nooo!!!I paid so much for that mural to be build!! then whisper something at his partners's ears then they grabbed each others hand and then starting creating an very powerful Spinjitzu Move that blown Razor away Blade:Bro!!!Umm....it's to late to say sorry? Cole:Oh,yeah!! Ninja use the same move again now blasting Blade too Kay:It looks like it was only mouth of those too! Razor:If you think all of us are weak?If you'd see Lord Fuu or General Claw,you're gonna die in one second ninja! Kay:Fire Blast!!(Kay makes a fire ball and hit Razor and Blade with it...) Lloyd:Alice,but why are those beastmen follow you? Alice:I think it's because I know a form of Spinjitzu.... Lloyd:Spinjitzu?It is possible that the First Spinjitzu master to have learned the elves Spinjitzu? Wu:I..... Lloyd:Master,what is it? Wu:Dark Times lies ahead my pupils....Dark Times..... Jay:That couldn't be good..... scene fades black and then we are meet with an unknown location with Razor and Blade giving explication to their mysterious leader Lord Fuu:What are you doing idiots!? Razor:Lord Fuu,I-!! Lord Fuu:Silence!You know what happens if you don't do your job,right? Blade:What? Lord Fuu:General Claw,kill Blade. Razor:What!? Claw takes Blade by his collar then trow him into an pit full of snakes Blade:Gyaaaah!!!Help me big bro!!!It hurts!!! Razor:Blade!!! General Claw:He's death.You're next if you don't do your job. Razor:BRO!!!!!! Lord Fuu:Now,you'll listen to me? Razor:Yes,your majesty Lord Fuu:General Claw,our next location:Ninjago.I want to see those Ninja myself... TO BE CONTINUED.... Major Events * Alice is fainting at the Monastery's Door * Wu tells them a legend * The Ninja fight Razor and Blade * General Claw trow Blade in an pit full of snakes,killing him * Lord Fuu decides to go to Ninjago Characters in order of their appearance * Reporter * Lloyd * Kay * Zane * Jay * Nya * Cole * Alice * Razor * Blade * Wu * General Claw * Lord Fuu Category:Seasons Category:Fanfictions